blue_ribbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Void
'History' Early Life From a young age, Klara was active alongside her father within the superhuman community. She would organize food drives as early as 12, and was looked at as a key figure for superhumans in the future. Once her powers manifested during a raid when she was 14, she became even more active and was named a sub for meetings, should any of the members be unable to make it. The Meeting In 2024, she was called upon to attend a meeting in Starlight's absence. Void was ecstatic that her father had asked her to go and wanted greatly to impress him. However, the meeting turned poor when Omega assaulted the meeting and killed many of the superhuman leadership, including Void's father. Paris Falls Void was returned to her Paris Haven, herself now the leader. She would meet up with Starlight and one by one the other European Haven's would crumble. The residents of Paris fearfully awaited their own attack, though nothing could have prepared them for the ferocity of the Omega forces. The fighting raged on for a little while until just Void and Starlight remained, the two attempted to escape together but Starlight elected to stay behind and ensure Void would escape. Void tearfully gave her friend a ring, which helped to harness Void's powers, and she escaped. Starfall Almost a year later, Void was now in hiding at a re-purposed ski resort in the French Alps. She was joined by Gendarme and the residents of the Nevada Haven. Together this group of young superhumans formulated a plan to rescue Starlight and to escape to the safety of Japan. Void was a part of the small team that rescued Starlight and, after rescuing her friend, she would arrive as reinforcements to assist in the skirmish at Brest. Japan Once her group arrived in Japan, Void became even more work obsessed and was nearly constantly operating her radio. She was always trying to help other superhumans, to the point that her own friends worried for her own well-being. Upon the arrival of Virrat, Void was the only one who was visibly suspicious of the alien and her warnings. Void personally decided to stay behind in Japan while other members of her group went out to rescue friends. Cessation Void fought during the Invasion and was seen being saved by SnapDragon's shield. She would also take out one of the capital ships personally, and would console Aksana following Jolly Roger's heroic death. She continues to fight the remainder of the battle and is among it's survivors. Aftermath Void is commended for her actions, along with the rest of the heroes, and receives a medal. She is also later made a founding member of the PeaceKeepers. While waiting for Peace Hall to finish construction, Void would quickly obtain an associate's degree in communications. 'Personality & Relationships' Void is shown as being a workaholic and tends to not associate with others much. She also appears to be highly suspicious and cautious, especially if the safety of those she cares for is in jeopardy. In spite of her nature, she remains close friends with Starlight, Silencer, Gendarme, and Jolly Roger. Void has never once shown any interest in either sex romantically. Religious Views Unknown. Her father was an atheist, so it could be assumed that Void is as well. 'Appearance' Void is a slim woman with a petite build, she has pale Caucasian skin and several freckles on her face. She has a dyed pink half-shaven undercut, in which the hair on her right side reaches her shoulders. She has fairly large blue eyes, a small nose and black eyebrows. 'Powers and Abilities' Black Hole Creation and Manipulation: 'She is able to create black holes. Currently this is limited to transporting things to random locations, but Void believes that the peak of her powers potential may never truly be reached. *'Black Hole Attacks: 'Void is able to use her black holes in combat and can apply them through various means **'Black Hole Bullets: 'A rapid fire attack that fires multiple small low powered black holes quickly. **'Hand Blasts: 'Void is able to fire blasts of black holes from her hands. **'Beam: 'A small focused beam that can transport it's target to a random location. Void hopes to control this ability to the point of being able to choose it's destination. **'Optic Blasts: 'Void can fire beams of black holes from her eyes. **'Reflective Properties: 'Void is able to conjure a black hole to reflect projectiles back at her opponents. **'Infusion: 'She is able to infuse an object with the powers of a black hole. She typically does this with her sword, but occasionally with other objects. The infused object is rendered indestructible until the energy is released or until Void let's go of the object. ***'Beam Emission: 'Once the object has been infused, Void is able to fire a beam of black hole energy from it. *'Genius-level Intellect: 'Void is just barely considered a genius, but is among the smartest members of the PeaceKeepers. *'Enhanced Durability: 'Void's body is less susceptible to injury than that of a normal human. *'Gifted Swordsman: 'Void is highly skilled with her sword, and is being trained by Silencer to perfect her abilities. *'Communications Expert: 'She is skilled greatly in communications. *'Adept Leader: 'Though haunted by her failure to protect Paris, Void is a gifted leader. *'Polyglot: '''Void is able to fluently speak her native German, English, French, Swiss, Dutch, Danish, Norwegian, Russian, Italian, Spanish and Portuguese. She is able to understand Japanese and Afrikaans. '''Predicted Power Level Void's power levels are predicted to be nearly limitless, though her powers are impossible to understand given the unknown nature of black holes. It is estimated that she could be able to use her black holes to travel through time, stabilize other black holes and even travel to other dimensions or realities. Weaknesses Void has the strength and speed of a normal human woman. She is known to get lost in her work and ignore those who care for her. Also given the unstable nature of her powers, should she use them for extended periods of time then she will tire out quickly. Void is sterile. 'Equipment' Void's Suit: 'A suit tailor made for Void by DXD. '''Singularity: '''The large broadsword, previously owned by her father. When it comes into contact with Void's energy, the blade begins to resemble space. With stars and even nebulae present within it. '''Ring: '''A ring of unknown origin and purpose, worn by Void on her left hand. No one knows what the ring is designed for or who made it, but Void hypothesizes that it helps keep her powers under control. 'Notes and Trivia *At the conclusion of Blue Ribbon, Void is 20 years old. *Though not official, Void is considered to be third in command of the PeaceKeepers. *As time passes, Void grows more powerful. Her power levels constantly rising. *She explicitly refuses to talk about her sexuality with anyone. Many on the team speculate her asexuality or possibly even lesbianism or bisexuality. They believe she refuses to come to terms with herself due to her fathers socially conservative views. *Void enjoys German music of most kinds, this includes everything from German folk to Rammstein. *Void is pescetarian. Category:Heroes Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Female Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Characters